


"I can be your hero baby"

by holyguac



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash (TV 2014) RPF, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyguac/pseuds/holyguac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A university AU with Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow. Watch them mature into adults and discover their feelings towards one another. This takes place over the course of a few years. I do not own these characters or the show. UNIVERSITY AU. And yes I did quote Enrique Iglesias with the name of the story :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Umm this is my first fan-fiction! Sorry for grammatical errors and errors in general, I hope that this is a good(ish) start to a story. BTW I don't own "The Flash"

** CHAPTER 1 **

 

Barry wasn't into the whole idea of clubbing. Especially when he was third wheeling Oliver and Felicity. He would prefer to put on his flash suit and protect the city or maybe just study for an upcoming test.

 

Barry was about to text Felicity and say that he was ill and stay in his dorm but there was a knock at the door. 

 

"Barry are you there?" Oliver said through the door "you're not getting out of tonight by the way"

 

"Come on please man!" Barry pleaded opening the door.

 

"If Felicity says we area going out, we are going out. There's no backing out."

 

"Ok ok!" Barry sighed before flashing on some clothes. He had a white t-shirt with a red flannel shirt over it and black skinny jeans.

 

(-)

 

They met up with Felicity outside the club. She was standing with another girl waiting to go in.

 

"Hey you two!" Felicity said excitedly and went over to hug Oliver. Then Oliver hugged the other girl that was with Felicity "Oh yea, Barry meet Caitlin Snow, Caitlin, Barry Allen" 

 

Barry went across and shook her hand. He thought she looked beautiful. Her dark auburn curls that loosely flowed over her shoulders. He stares into her chestnut eyes, until Felicity gestures them all to go inside.

 

(-)

 

"So how do you know Felicity?" Caitlin asks staring up at Barry as they sit at the bar.

 

"Oh I've known her and Oliver since freshman year at high school. What about you?"

 

"We met two years ago freshman year of college in bio-chemistry which she later dropped."

 

"You're taking a science class?!"

 

"Yeah I know it's nerdy.."

 

"No it's not." Barry smiled. "I'm taking a forensic science class. I never had you down for a science girl"

 

"Well I love science and someday hope to be a doctor." Caitlin smiled having found a common interest with Barry. 

 

(-)

 

After long debates on new found science breakthroughs they both went and sat in a booth by the window.

 

Barry looked out at the dance floor where Oliver and Felicity were 'dancing' and turned to Caitlin.

 

"I'm not going to lie to you but going out clubbing isn't really my thing."

 

Caitlin laughed and responded "I'm the exact same, Felicity forced me to come here."

 

"Same here" Barry chuckled. He turned to look at her and said "I thought I wouldn't, but I've had a lot of fun with you tonight, just talking."

 

"I admit you have made the night substantially better." Caitlin smiled into her drink.

 

They sit in silence and drank their drinks. Not an awkward silence a comfortable silence. 

 

(-)

 

Felicity stumbled over to the table and slurred "Me and Oliver are going back to his, you're welcome to tag along if you want." 

 

"No it's ok Fel we'll make our own way back." Barry said smiling as he hugged everyone goodbye. 

 

(-)

 

"Caitlin have you ever tried karaoke?" Barry asked her, while watching Oliver and Felicity leave.

 

"I can't say that I have Barry. But I know I have a terrible voice, my sister always complained about my shower singing." Caitlin chuckled and Barry took her hand and led her up to the stage.

 

"If it makes it any better I can't sing either." Barry replied as they walked onto the stage.

 

(-)

 

They each got a microphone and 'I've had the time of my life' started playing. 

 

Barry turned to Caitlin and sang "I've had the time of my life, no I never felt this way before. Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you."

 

Caitlin was annoyed because he had such a great singing voice that would put anyone's singing to shame. She wished she hadn't had the additional amount of alcohol, that will now put even more strain on her voice. 

 

"Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you" Caitlin tunelessly sang back to Barry, accompanied by some laughter from the crowd. She didn't care though because she was having fun singing with Barry.

 

(-)

 

After the song finished, Barry closed the tab and payed for the drinks. He decided he would walk Caitlin home because it was late and it was the gentlemanly thing to do.

 

(-)

 

"What the fuck Barry!" Caitlin said playfully slapping his arm as he closed the door to the bar.

 

"What did I do!?" Barry shockingly said holding his slapped arm.

 

"I can't sing either" Caitlin said mocking Barry's voice.

 

"I don't sound like that do I?" Barry smirked "Ok so might be able to sing"

 

"Might" Caitlin scoffed. "You were freaking amazing!"

 

"Thank you. I like signing in the shower."

 

(-)

 

"Caitlin are you shivering?" Barry asked worryingly "here" as he wrapped his flannel shirt around her.

 

"It's ironic you know, Caitlin Snow being cold. As you can guess I don't really like winter either." Caitlin laughed as she put the flannel shirt on "thanks."

 

"Well what do you like then?" 

 

"Well I like the impossible." 

 

"What do you mean?" Barry asked curiously.

 

"The out of the norm, things that don't seem real. For example there is someone who can run at super fast speed. They call him the Flash he is amazing."

 

Barry smirked and asked "What is so amazing about the Flash then?"

 

"He breaks the laws of physics, he saves people every day, he looks over the city like a guardian angel." Caitlin sighed "I just would like to meet him and thank him for everything that he does."

 

"He sounds pretty great." Barry smirked his ego inflating at her comment.

 

(-)

 

"Here" Caitlin said taking of the flannel shirt. They were outside Caitlin's dorm.

 

"No you can keep it and give it to me tomorrow."

 

"Tomorrow?" Caitlin asked surprisingly.

 

"Oh yea I forgot to ask you!" Barry laughed "Will you come grab a coffee with me tomorrow. I know a great place."

 

"I would love to" Caitlin smiled. "Well thank you for tonight Barry."

 

"No thank you. I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you!" Both Barry and Caitlin laughed at this.

 

"That was quite cheesy but seriously thank you." 

 

"Pleasure is all mine." Barry smiled as he watched her walk into her building.

 

He flashed his way back to his dorm and went straight to bed. All cheesiness aside he had had the time of his life tonight. What he thought once would be a terrible evening was a great one!

** **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS CHAPTER 2! I was procrastinating homework so yea here it is. This is just a filler chapter developing their relationship

** CHAPTER 2 **   


**   
**

Being the Flash is not quite as easy as it sounds. The super speed helps yes, but some days working with only Cisco is hard. 

  


This morning for example. Burning building not too hard. Other days he is faced with much harder problems like a meta-human who controls weather. 

  


He really needs more people on his team. But he can't risk telling his secret to someone unless he knows he can trust them. Like Cisco he met him 2 years ago at the start of university he later told him what he can do. They have been close friends ever since. It was Cisco's idea to be a superhero team with Barry. 

  


This morning he got it done in a _flash_. Saved everyone including a few dogs and cats. He still had time to get his morning coffee with Caitlin.

  


(-)

  


When he arrived he saw Caitlin sitting in a window booth. He thought she looked amazing, she had her hair in a ponytail and had a hoodie and leggings on. It looked like she put minimum effort into her outfit, but she still looked great.

  


"I'm not late am I!?" Barry said as he hugged her hello.

  


"No you're not don't worry" Caitlin smiled back as they both sat down. "Did you hear the news?" 

  


"No what happened?"

  


"The Flash, saved about 100 people this morning."

  


"Wow pretty impressive!" 

  


"He saves so many people so fast! There were no casualties thanks to him. I just don't get how someone could be that fast!"

  


Caitlin tells Barry about her possible theories of how the Flash became so fast. Barry agreeing with everyone even though they are not the reasons how he got his power. He got his powers from being struck by lightning when he was 18 years old.

  


(-)

  


"I'm talking too much aren't I? My family always complains whenever I keep going on and on and on"

  


"No you're not don't worry. I like listening to you talk." Barry chuckled. "Tell me more about you and your family, because you haven't really told me anything about you or your family."

  


"Well I have a younger sister called Jade who is a vet. My mom Kim is a teacher and my dad David is a doctor. What about you?"

  


"Well my mom Nora was my mom, but she died when I was 11" 

  


"I'm sorry Barry." Caitlin said affectionately patting his hand.

  


"It's ok. My dad Henry was a doctor, but he got arrested for my mom's murder."

  


"Oh"

  


"He didn't do it I know it. I'm an only child so I have no siblings."

  


"Sometimes I wish I was an only child. But as much as my sister annoys me I still love her. Family is important"

  


"Yea family is everything"

  


They gazed at each over for a bit when Caitlin checked her phone and saw what time it was.

  


"Shit! I'm so sorry Barry but I need to go. I'm tutoring a freshman and a softmore in bio-chemistry."

  


"That's ok. Do you want me to walk with you because it's dark?"

  


"No I'm fine thank you. I need to run back because I'm late! Oh I almost forgot!" she took out the flannel shirt that he gave to her yesterday

  


"Thanks for the coffee and this" he smiled gesturing towards the shirt. 

  


"Thank you Barry!"

  


They quickly hugged each over goodbye and Barry watched Caitlin leave. He flashed on his suit and then went outside and followed her. It was quite dark, and he was going the same direction she was,

  


(-)

  


He was trying to be discreet but his Flash suit was a noticeable red anyone could see it. Except Caitlin, she was oblivious to everything. She was obviously messaging someone who needed her full attention. 

  


She was so oblivious to everything that she didn't see a man come and hit her over the head and ran off with her purse and phone. Caitlin was lying on the floor. He ran over and checked her pulse, she was still breathing. 

  


Barry chased after the mugger. The man was quite fast and if Barry didn't have super speed he wouldn't have been able to catch him. Eventually Barry caught up with him and punched him. He was going to go back to Caitlin, but he flashed the man to the police station first. Then returned back to Caitlin.

  


(-)

  


He went back to Caitlin and found her groaning. He ran over and helped her up.

  


"Easy, easy come up slowly" the Flash told her as he helped her up.

  


"There was a guy and he took my..." Caitlin was closing her eyes now opened them and saw the Flash. "You're the Flash!!" Caitlin gasped. 

  


"Yea I am did the suit give it away." He chuckled. "Do you feel ok, you got a red mark on your forehead." Barry winced looking at it.

  


"Oh yea it's fine don't worry." She smiled. "I'm a training doctor I can deal with a mark." He returned her phone and purse. "Thank you so much for everything." She smiled.

  


"No problem he wasn't that fast anyway and I was en route to another casualty." He laughed.

  


"I meant as well as all the things you do for everyone else." She was staring at him with those chestnut eyes that his knees were weak for. 

  


"Well it's my job to protect the city."

  


She hugged him feeling his toned muscles. He is thin but quite muscular. It wasn't a long hug, but she wished she could've stayed in his arms forever.

  


"I've got to go but seriously thank you for everything." Caitlin blushed after hugging him.

  


"My pleasure" He tipped his invisible hat and flashed away to his next heroic act.

  


(-)

  


Caitlin was determined to find out who the flash was. Her guardian angel.


	3. Chapter 3

** CHAPTER 3 **  


  


It was about 10:00 a.m and Barry awoke to a text from Caitlin.

  


Caitlin: Hey Barry have important news!! Come to library I'm at the back.

  


Barry: Hey Cait, k I'm coming!

  


Barry put on his central city university jumper and jogging bottoms, then ran over to the university library. 

  


He has never been in library. If he wanted to study alone in quiet he would stay in his dorm. Only desperate times would he even consider coming here.

  


  


(-)

  


  


He walked into the big library. The library has surprisingly modern interior, compared to its exterior 19th century gothic church look. He walked to the end of the library and saw Caitlin sitting on a desk.

  


He walked behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

  


"Guess who!"

  


"Well it's obviously Miss Poyers"Caitlin laughed. 

  


"The librarian?!" Barry laughed as he hugged her and sat down next to her. "So what is this news that woke me up at 10 in the morning for?"

  


"The Flash. He saved me yesterday." 

  


"Shit Cait! What happened! I'm so sorry I didn't walk you back its my fault, are you okay?" Barry frantically said all at once.

  


"This man hit me over the head and mugged me. It's ok I told you not to walk me back it's not your fault. I'm fine don't worry. The flash he got my phone and purse back and put the guy in jail."

  


"As long as you are ok" Barry said rubbing her arm affectionately.

  


"It's like the Flash, he is like a guardian angel. You know when I was getting mugged I wished that the flash would come. My prayer was answered almost like he was watching over me."

  


"Seems to me like you have a crush on this flash guy." Barry laughed 

  


"No not me I have eyes for another guy." Caitlin laughed back. Truth be told she liked Barry and wasn't really sure if he liked her back. She would always get signs that he does but she didn't know for sure.

  


 She smiled at him. There was another silence. They keep having a lot of these silences. They're not just silences they mean something, they both know that.

  


Breaking the silence Barry says "You know there is a Christmas party at Oliver's house. Are you coming?"

  


"Yea Felicity invited me."

  


"Sweet I think you'll be the only person I know there."

  


"Yea same here!"

  


"Well as much as I want to stay I gotta go to track and field but I'll see you this Friday!"

  


They stood up and hugged each over. It seemed the more and more they hug each over the easier and comfier it got being in one another's embrace.

  


  


(-)

  


  


Caitlin smiled watching Barry leave the library. Her life was defiantly a happier place with him in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So basically I wrote this story like 8 months ago, I had accidentally deleted the final drafts of some of my work, BUT I have retrieved some of it ...Hence this chapter. So again I am sorry for the shortness and grammar etc etc. (Side note I am on holiday this week so I will have more time to write stories, but I have literally a metric tonne of work to do. So if any future work is delayed or just too short it's because of school)Thanks for reading have a nice day! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't enjoy writing this chapter, it almost leads to sexual assault so please be warned and don't read if under 14 or you don't enjoy this. But it is all good in the end. Also swear words... soz! ALSO half this chapter spazzed out when originally posting it... so if you only read to the jawline part there is more do not fret.

** CHAPTER 4 **

 

He knocked on Caitlin's dorm room and heard a noise from the other side. 

 

"I'll be right there Barry!" Caitlin shouted from her room. After some rustling and a thud she opened the door. 

 

"Do you like?" Caitlin said gesturing towards her outfit. She was wearing a red snowman jumper with a black skater skirt. Barry was wearing a blue snowman jumper with skinny jeans.

 

"You look great Cait!" Barry laughed. He held out his arm and said "shall we."

 

She closed her door and linked arms with him and started walking to Oliver's house.

 

(-)

 

They came up to the Queen's front porch and they were laughing at some ridiculous joke Barry made. 

 

"You made it!" Felicity squeeled as she opened the door and stumbled into a group hug. They both laughed because Barry made a bet with Caitlin saying that Felicity would be tipsy and or drunk when they got there. Caitlin owes him five dollars.

 

They both entered the Queen mansion in awe of its size and beauty.

 

"Let me show you both to the drinks!" Felicity grabbed Caitlin and Barry's hand and dragged them to the living room. 

 

Let's just say there was enough alcohol to survive for a year on. But a party full of college students it would be gone in a night.

 

 Felicity was called over by Oliver so she left. Caitlin went and got some vodka and two shot glasses.

 

"Merry Christmas Barry!" 

 

"Merry Christmas Caitlin!" Barry said clinking their shot glasses together and drank. 

 

Seeing as Barry is the Flash he is immune to the effects of alcohol. So he knows he isn't going to be drunk tonight. He is not so sure about Caitlin though.

 

(-)

 

"Caitlin, Caitlin, Caitlin, Caitlin!" The crowd of people chanted, while Caitlin stood on a table downing some vodka straight from the bottle. When she finished the bottle everyone screamed and the music was turned up louder.

 

"That was pretty impressive Caitlin." A man said to Caitlin helping her down of the table.

 

"How do you know my name, who are you?" Caitlin slurred.

 

The man laughed and said "everyone was changing it! I'm Ronnie by the way." He was obviously a football player. He was very muscular and had jawline goals. ;P

 

"You're kinda hot Ronnie!" Caitlin said getting a better look of him.

 

Ronnie leaned in and kissed Caitlin. The effect of alcohol slowed down Caitlin's reaction timing. So she didn't pull away. If anything she leaned in more.

 

"Caitlin!" Shouted a drunk Felicity "Caitlin, I need your help! It's urgent!"

 

Caitlin pulled away from Ronnie "sorry I have to go help her"

 

Felicity stumbled over "Caitlin, Linda puked and I slipped in it!" Felicity moaned pulling at her vomit infested hair.

 

"Ok Fel let's go to the bathroom." Both Caitlin and Felicity stumbled to the bathroom.

 

Barry walked past them and into the living to find Cisco. While walking he overheard Ronnie say to his group of friends "She's mine tonight!" 

 

(-)  

 

Barry was trying to find Caitlin to take her back home. He had looked around the whole of the Queen house which was like looking through a maze. He was about to ask for help when he heard a noise that sounded like Caitlin.

 

"No Ronnie I don't want to!" Caitlin pleaded trying to release herself from Ronnie's grip. 

 

"Come on it'll be fun!" Ronnie laughed.

 

"For you not me! Help! Help" she screamed.

 

Barry had to stop him. He couldn't let Caitlin go with him. She didn't want to.

 

"Caitlin come on!" Ronnie changed his tone now. He was getting angry.

 

"No Ronnie let go of me!" Caitlin tried to remove his hand with her own but he just pushed her against the wall.

 

"You heard her Ronnie, let go." Barry walked over to them in the main hall of the house.

 

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Ronnie turned to face Barry releasing his hands from Caitlin.

 

"Come here Cait." Barry turned to Caitlin and she ran behind him to Felicity. One of the many people who had stopped to watch Barry and Ronnie. "I'm Barry and you are going"

 

"Oh yea make me" All of a sudden Ronnie jumped forwards onto Barry and tried to punch him. Barry having a pretty fast reaction time dodged it and moved out of the way in time so Ronnie fell on the floor. 

 

That just infuriated Ronnie even more. One of his friends gave Ronnie something. Barry couldn't see what it was. He then caught a glimpse of a shiny metal but he didn't react fast enough because Ronnie had slashed Barry's face with a knife. Barry got a couple of slashes to the face. He didn't care because he healed quickly. He managed to get the knife away from Ronnie and pin him to the floor. 

 

"Listen here, you and your friends are going to leave before you hurt another person. Or I will be forced to call the police and get them to arrest you for assault. Are we clear?!" Barry said calmly in Ronnie's ear.

 

Barry helped Ronnie up and opened the front door, which Ronnie and his friends went through. Everyone started clapping and cheering.

 

Barry turned round and walked over to Caitlin. "Come on Cait I'll take you home." 

 

She let go of Felicity and went straight into Barry's arms. He opened the door and started walking with her close to him. He won't let anyone hurt her ever again.

 

(-)

 

 

They had been walking slowly because Caitlin was weak and couldn't walk fast. They were walking onto the campus when Caitlin passed out and fell in the snow. He carried her bridal style for the rest of the journey.

 

Caitlin made a whining sort of noise.

 

"Shhh, shh it's ok Cait I'm here." Barry whispered softly to Caitlin. 

 

She turned into him and nuzzled closer into his chest.

 

(-) 

 

They reached her door and Barry found her keys and opened it. He manoeuvred Caitlin through her dorm room door. 

 

He had never been in her room before. It was the same size as his, but the walls were not covered in car posters. He delicately laid Caitlin on her bed. She made some complaining noises and opened her eyes.

 

"Barry" She gasped, she noticed the cuts on his face and stroked his scarred cheek. 

 

"Don't worry I'm fine." Barry smiled kneeling next to her on the bed.

 

She leaned in closer and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Barry. My hero" Caitlin said closing her eyes and drifting of to sleep.

 

Barry stroked her head before getting up. He quietly left her room and went back to his. 

 

By the time he looked in the mirror his scars faded. The memory of Caitlin trying to fight Ronnie off had not though. He couldn't let anything happen to her. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUT on a much lighter note over 200 hits and 16 kudos. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Have a nice day <3  
> -Gingie


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you may be confused with when these chapters are set like what month etc etc But next chapter (READ END NOTES FOR CHAPTER 6 INFO) I will post when these chapters are all set in which month and how old are they etc etc.

** CHAPTER 5 **

 It had been a week since the Queen Christmas party. Caitlin is fine and has recovered with help from Barry. They have been hanging out together so much that, Barry invited her to his home in Central City. 

 

"Barry I think you have sorted out your hair long enough! You look fine!" Iris laughed walking past Barry's bedroom, while he is looking at himself in the mirror sorting out one hair that has gone out of place.

 

"It's just annoying me!" Barry frustratingly responded. Iris walked over and started doing his hair.

 

"Why are you worried Barry?!" Iris said smirking. She knew that Barry had some sort of feelings for Caitlin. Hence why he was so worried (even though he doesn't act like he is). This would be the first time Iris and Joe met Caitlin.

 

"I'm not worried it's just my hair is being annoying and doing the complete opposite of what I want it to do today!"

 

"Well I'm done" Iris turned Barry to face the mirror. He let out a sigh of relief.

 

"Thanks Iris" Barry smiled as the doorbell rang. "That's Caitlin!"

 

"Go get her lover boy" Iris laughed as Barry scrunched his nose at her and left his room.

 

(-)

 

"Hey Caitlin" Barry smiled as he opened the door and hugged her.

 

"Hey Barry, thanks for inviting me to your house!" 

 

"No problem" Barry said taking her coat and hanging it up on the coat rack. "Caitlin this is my dad Joe"

 

"Nice to meet you Caitlin, we've heard many things about you" Joe said shaking her hand.

 

"All good I hope" Caitlin laughed. 

 

"Of course!" Iris laughed walking down the stairs. "I'm Iris, Barry's sister. It is so great to finally meet you Caitlin." Iris said hugging her. 

 

"It's great to meet you too." Caitlin smiled. "Your house is beautiful." She was in awe of the Christmas decorations around the house. "My family never does this. I wish they did."

 

"Well if you don't mind helping we still need to put a few more things up." Joe asked.

 

"I would love to Mr West!"

 

"Please call me Joe."

 

(-)

 

Barry and Joe were in the kitchen making up some eggnog from an old family recipe, while Iris and Caitlin were decorating the tree.

 

"So what do you think of Caitlin?" Barry grinned at Joe while mixing brandy into the eggnog.

 

"She is lovely, she seems to be enjoying it here" Joe said peering into the living room to see Iris and Caitlin laughing at something Iris said.

 

"Yeah, she told me her family doesn't really do this, so I invited her round to get her in the Christmas mood." Barry said looking at Joe smirking. "What?"

 

"Oh what, nothing" Joe laughed.

 

"Tell me Joe." 

 

"Well it is very obvious that you didn't invite her around just to show her how we get our Christmas on."

 

"Meaning?" Barry prompted him.

 

"You like her"

  
"Well yeah she is a great frie.."

 

"More than a friend, you like her more than a friend don't you?"

 

"I think I do"

 

"You think?"

 

Joe gave him the classic stare which always made him tell the truth. This proved useful to Joe when Barry was younger and would let Iris take the blame for the mysterious cookies going missing. (If there was one person who could get the truth out of Barry it was Joe.)

 

"I do"

 

"Thank you Barry!"

 

"Thank you? Do I sense a hint of sarcasm?"

 

"Well now I owe Iris 20 dollars."

 

Barry and Joe laughed and kept making the eggnog.

(-) 

 

"And when he was younger he would always steal the cookies from the cookie jar, and then would blame it on me!" Iris and Caitlin both laughed.

 

"That is the exact thing my little sister would do."

 

"But dad always knew it was Barry. So do you seriously never do this sort of thing in Christmas?"

 

"Nope never, my family just gives presents to each other and that is it. No decorating or drinking eggnog. But Barry invited me here to visit and this is the most fun I've ever had around Christmas time before"

 

"Well take it as a compliment Barry never invites girls round here. I think he thinks we will embarrass him, which we will of course. But he must seriously like you if he is inviting you round."

 

Caitlin blushed a bit at this. She liked Barry a lot and hearing Iris say this made her feel even more special.

 

"I've just realised the time. Ugh I promised Eddie that I would get Joe to meet his parents. I'm really sorry I have to go but we will be back for dinner."

 

Joe walked out of the kitchen with Barry holding two glasses of eggnog. 

 

"We'll be back later!" Joe shouted closing the door behind him and Iris.

 

(-) 

 

"Here" Barry said sitting down next to Caitlin on the couch passing over a glass of eggnog.

 

"Thanks!" Caitlin said taking the glass.

 

"Cheers!" They said clinking the glasses together and sipping the drink.

 

"Mmm this is amazing Barry!"

 

"Thanks it's Joe's Grandma's recipe."

 

(-)

 

With their eggnog glasses empty Barry decided to show Caitlin what he likes about winter.

 

"Here follow me." Barry said standing up and pulling Caitlin up with him and walking to the door. "Put on this" he threw her her scarf and gloves. They both put on their snow gear and went outside.

 

"What now Barry?"

 

"Well Caitlin, we are outside in the snow with so many possibilities! What do you wan't to do?"

 

"Well I don't mind building a snowm..." She was silenced by a snowball to the face. "Bartholomew Allen!" She shouted while he was on the ground laughing. 

 

She knelt down and gathered some snow and made a snowball. She didn't have a strong throw but her aim was perfect it him right in the face.

 

"Oh I see how you want to play this Miss Snow!" Barry said wiping the snow of his face.

 

"Lets go" Caitlin laughed throwing a snowball. Barry dodged it this time and threw one back. This happened back and forth for a while until Caitlin pushed Barry to the snow.

 

"Fine fine, you win!" Barry surrendered while on the floor. He held out his hand for her to pull him up out of the snow. Barry instead pulled her to the ground laughing.

 

"My clothes are all wet now!" Caitlin complained.

 

"Well now we can make snow angels" Barry smirked.

 

(-)

 

They both went back into the house and put their scarves and gloves on the heater. 

 

"Here are some of my clothes" Barry said handing her some of his dry clothes from his room. "I would give you Iris' but all her stuff is at Eddie's her fiancé's house."

 

"This is fine thanks Barry"

 

"There is a bathroom upstairs at the end of the corridor to the left." He said directing her.

 

(-) 

 

Caitlin loves Barry's home. It made her feel safe and secure, her house was just a place where her family lived. It was never a home. Barry walked over to the fireplace where she was sitting with two hot chocolates.

 

"I love your home Barry."

 

"Thank you its just Joe living here now but this is where I grew up for fourteen years."

 

"If you don't mind me asking how did you end up here?"

  
"Well my mom was killed and my father got the blame for her murder. He didn't do it. Then Joe was a family friend and adopted me after my dad got convicted. From then on it has been Iris and Joe and I for most of my life."

 

"Well as I said before I love it here. My parents are very strict and said that anything, like decorating the house for Halloween or Christmas is a distraction from our goals. More like my parents goals. They have wanted me to become a doctor my whole life."

 

"Well what do you want to be?"

 

"I don't know but I don't mind being a doctor but it isn't what I want to do forever. I do enjoy this course though!"

 

"I chose forensics because I would go to work with Joe when I was younger for "Bring your child to work day", and be in awe of how cool the police force are."

 

(-)

 

They had both finished talking about their favourite games when they were younger, when Iris and Joe walked in.

 

"We're sorry for being late, but we got pizza." Joe said opening the door.

 

They all sat down ate dinner (and laughed at Barry's old school photos) until it was time for Caitlin and Barry to leave and drive back to University.

 

"Thank you Joe for having me, I had an amazing day!" Caitlin smiled hugging Joe.

 

"Caitlin you are very welcome, please feel free to visit anytime."

 

"It was so great finally meeting you Iris!" Caitlin hugged Iris.

 

Barry and Caitlin got into her car and started driving out the driveway.

 

Barry looked behind when the car was pulling out of the driveway to see Joe handing Iris a 20 dollar bill.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE! I'm sorry for the delay. I did originally say that I wasn't going to post this week (I posted the notice on my phone but it didn't upload). BUT I couldn't leave you hanging. I am not going to be writing until the 6th of November because I have a lot of things going on. BUT that is why I gave you a long(ish) chapter for now. ANYWAYS im gonna sleep because that is what I do 99% of the time. Have a nice day! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE IM BACK! Umm I would like to apologise for the lateness but I thought it would be cool to post this on my birthday! :) And i'm also sorry for the crazy hectic week which made me not post! SORRY. I hope you had a happy halloween! I personally don't believe in that Halloween shit (soz4profanity). The concept is stupid. A day where it's acceptable to take candy from strangers so i'm like dafuq :/ (soz4profanity) ENJOY!

** CHAPTER 6 **

 

Barry, Caitlin, Felicity and Oliver had all finished their exams for their junior year at university and had decided to go to the beach to celebrate. It was summer so the weather was minimum thirty degrees Celsius. 

 

(-)

 

"Barry maybe you could put your super speed to good use and hurry up getting ready!" Oliver shouted outside Barry's dorm room.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Barry yelled from his room.

After a few crashing noises and thud noises (that was Barry falling over, which Oliver laughed at) Barry opened the door. 

"Race you!" Barry smirked flashing away.

"That son of a bitch" Oliver laughed.

 

(-)

  
"Over here Guys" Felicity called them over. Barry had gone to buy beer in the time that it took Oliver to ride his motorcycle down to the beach. The two boys walked over to Felicity and Caitlin. Both Felicity and Caitlin were reading their books in the shade. 

"You do realise there is a large body of water that way" Oliver gestured towards the water.

"We know we are currently sun-bathing, priorities Oliver, priorities." Felicity smirked underneath her glasses.

"Ok well me and Barry are going swimming feel free to join us."

Oliver and Barry took of their shirts and went straight to the rocks and dived into the water. Caitlin will deny it if asked directly, but she did sneak a peak under her glasses of Barry and was very impressed with what she saw.

"Caitlin I know you looked." Felicity laughed.

Caitlin tried to say no but it was no use, Felicity knew when she was lying.

"I also know you like him a lot"

"Wel..."

"Don't try and deny it, you know you do. It's pretty obvious, seeing as you spent most of your time with him since christmas."

"He is amazing to be around and always knows what to do to make me laugh." Caitlin smiled

 

(-)

 

"You do realise Caitlin was so checking you out Barry." Oliver chimed in.

"I know" Barry laughed blushing a little.

"So when are you going to grow a pair and ask her out?" 

"Soon I just don't know how."

"It's not like a proposal dude, you just say 'will you go out with me?' and see her response."

"Well when you put it like that you make it seem easy. You were probably nervous when you asked out Felicity for the first time."

"Nope! I just asked her and she said yes!" 

"Ok I'll do it today, just give me some time alone with Caitlin."

  
(-)

 

They were all sitting in the shade drinking beer and the two girls were  _still_ reading their books. Barry stood up and turned round to Caitlin and took her book.

"Barry give that back!" Caitlin snarled. He leaned down and picked her up and carried her bridal style. "Barry I know what you're going to do and don't you dare!" Barry just laughed. Caitlin was not insecure about her bikini body, she worked hard for it but she still felt weird near Barry's bare chest. He walked into the water and was knee deep. She kept trying to wriggle free but it was no use.

"Barry whatever you're thinking, don't" Caitlin looked at Barry smirking who had her hovering over the water. In an instant she was dropped under the cold water. "Bartholomew!"  She screeched surfacing the water. She decided it would only be fair to submerge a laughing Barry as well. She did just that and swam away before he could catch her.

 

(-) 

 

Oliver and Felicity watched Barry chasing Caitlin along the beach.   
"So how did your talk with him go?"

"He says he is going to ask her out."

Felicity squealed clapping excitedly. 

"You should just call me Cupid instead!" Felicity smirked while Oliver laughed.

 

(-)

 

"Looks like you're trapped Caitlin" Barry said walking closer to the edge of the rock where she was.

"Not so fast Allen" Caitlin smiled smugly before pushing Barry into the water.

"Unfair Snow, unfair" He coughed surfacing the water.

"Consider it pay back." Caitlin giggled.

"Oh Cait I'm drowning! Please help, save me!" Barry pretended splashing about in the water acting like he was drowning.

She jumped in laughing at Barry's failed attempt of pretending to be injured. He pulled her up and stood on an underwater rock.

"Oh you are suddenly safe Mr Allen!" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Guess I had a good lifeguard to save me."

In the time talking Barry had wrapped his arms round Caitlin's waist and Caitlin had wrapped her arms round Barry's neck. Purely for support on the rock. ;P

"So Caitlin..."

"Yea?"

"I was wondering if..."

"Yea?" 

"You would like to go on a date with me? It's fine if you don't want to I was jus..."

"Barry!"

Barry still was blabbering.

"Barry!"

"Yea?"

"Of course I will"

"Really!?"

"I'll say no if you want me to"

"No,no,no!" Barry laughed resting his forehead on Caitlin's.

They didn't realise it but they were both leaning into a kiss and were about to kiss, but the rock they were both standing on moved causing them to slip into the water. This caused a fit of giggles from Barry and Caitlin. They only managed to stop laughing when they met back with Felicity and Oliver who both had a smug smile on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my grammar spelling etc etc :P THANKS FOR READING!! OMFG 33 KUDOS AND over 600 hits you are all amazing <3 Also I am getting serious writers blog. So if the quality diminishes sorry thats why. HAVE A GREAT DAY! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY! I know its like a month later but school, retake exams etc are the problems.*READ THIS* I am not really content with the way I layout my chapter and skip about, but I am going to say I will not care about how I lay it out anymore. This may cause some confusion in later chapters when the characters are suddenly in a whole new scene... BUT I will hopefully upload more due to no "barrier" restricting how I type things. AGAIN sorry for the lateness and congrats if you're still reading this :) ANYWAY i wont stop you from reading chapter 7 enjoy!!

**CHAPTER 7**

 

Barry was going to pick up Caitlin in Joe's old pickup. Barry has never really needed a car, mainly because he can run at super human speed. So buying a car isn't a necessity. It was Barry and Caitlin's first date and Barry had a perfect day planned out for his date with Caitlin. He told Caitlin to meet him at Big Belly Burger and dress nice. He checked the boot of the pickup and made sure he had everything; candles, chocolate strawberries, peanut butter jelly sandwiches (apparently Caitlin has never had this before), blanket and some extra small items.

 

(-)

 

Barry parked the pickup in the car park next to Big Belly Burgers and walked over to Caitlin. She looked amazing, she was wearing short navy blue jean shorts loose white  and pristine clean black converse, her hair was curled down and she looked like she put in minimal effort with her make up but still looked amazing.

"Hey Caitlin" Barry said coming up behind her.

"Hey Barry you look nice!" She smiled hugging him. Barry was wearing a black v-neck shirt and 

"You look nice too Cait.. I mean not that you didn't look nice before just..."

"Thank you Barry" She smiled blushing slightly. "So where are we going for our date?"

"You're looking at it!" Barry smirked gesturing his arms towards the Big Belly Burger restaurant.

"Ummm ok... Sure let's go in... I guess." To say Caitlin was slightly disappointed was an understatement, she didn't know Barry was joking and didn't want to seem rude. 

"Let's go!" Barry said holding back his laughter. They walked a few steps towards the door before Barry burst out laughing. "Of course I'm joking Cait! Follow me to my car!" Barry laughed holding out his arm for her as they started walking to Barry's car.

"Oh god Barry I thought you were being serious!" Caitlin pretended to be angry doing her fake frown.

"I am way more chivalrous than that, if anything I would take you to KFC on the first date not Big Belly Burger." Barry smirked as Caitlin playfully hit his arm with the same fake frown etched on her face. "But seriously who would actually take someone on a first date to Big Belly Burger."

"Jay Garrick, 10th grade took me to Big Belly Burger for our first date."

"Okay, how well did that go?" 

"That was our very first and very last date together."

"Haha poor guy! Well we're at my car so I will need you to wear this" Barry pulled out a bandana from his back pocket and placed it over her eyes and tied it.

"You're not going to murder me are you?" 

"Well you ruined my surprise!" Barry smirked opening the car door for her and guiding her into the passenger seat.

 

(-)

 

"Ok we are here, but don't take off your blindfold just yet!" Barry climbed out of the car and ran to the passenger side and helped Caitlin out the car. "Don't move just yet." He stood Caitlin by the car.

Barry had taken Caitlin to a secluded part of the lake and there was a tiny dock trailing out into the lake. Barry laid the picnic blanket under the large willow tree and lit the candles and prepared the food, all in under 5 seconds. Thanks super speed. 

"Barry did you take me to a cliff I just felt a gust of wind."

"Well why don't you see for yourself."  Barry stepped behind her and untied the blindfold.

"This is... wow... beautiful." Caitlin gasped looking at the candle lit picnic Barry had prepared by the breath taking lake.

"Not as beautiful as you." Barry took her hand and sat her down. "Now, rumour has it you have never ever had a peanut butter jelly sandwich before."

"That is true!"

"Well I am not shy to admit that I make the best peanut butter jelly sandwiches in the whole of Central City." 

"Well I'll hold you to that Mr Allen!" Barry smiled taking a bite of the sandwich while Barry eagerly waited for her verdict. 

"So?..."

"Barry this is amazing oh my gosh!" she squealed.

"Why thank you!"

They both sat in silence eating their sandwiches and staring out at the lake.

 

(-)

 

"Barry that food was magnificent!" Caitlin said as they were strolling hand in hand down the small pier leading to the middle of the lake.

"Thank you, I mean the chocolate strawberries are pretty simple."

"Seriously thank you Barry, not just for the food but for this date. I enjoy spending time with you."

"Caitlin I enjoy every second I get to spend with you. So I should be the one thanking you." They were both staring at each other with the moonlight reflecting of the lake. "Which is why I want to ask if you would be my plus one to Iris' wedding next week." 

"Yes!"

"Really!" Barry grinned.

"Of course Barry I wouldn't miss it for the world, I love your family!"

"Thank you Cait" Barry smiled hugging her.

It was very quiet except for the water below them and the faint noise of grasshoppers chirping. Caitlin pulled away from the hug because she felt a raindrop. "Did you feel that Barry?"

"It's probably nothing..." Barry shrugged looking at the dark clouds.

 

(-) 

 

Caitlin had rushed into the car while Barry cleaned up all the picnic into the trunk. They ran so fast into the car to avoid getting caught in the storm any more than they have already. The rain was gushing down on the journey back to university.

 

(-)

 

Barry and Caitlin were in the car waiting outside Caitlin's building. The rain had practically stopped by the time they made it back. 

"Thank you Barry this was amazing!" Caitlin turned into her seat and smiled at him.

"Sorry about the rain, I mean I can't control the weather so I couldn't stop the rain and..."

"Barry! I loved it, thank you!" Barry then leaned over and kissed her cheek. They were both stunned then Caitlin ducked out the car and ran to her porch (mainly to hide her slight blush).

"Goodnight Barry" She called from her building porch.

"Goodnight Caitlin!" Barry smiled. Barry started driving and thumping his head while saying "stupid, stupid, stupid! Man up Allen!" Barry shouted.

Caitlin was quite irritated that Barry didn't kiss her fully. "Why doesn't he man up! Geez! Why are guys so complicated!" she thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block hit me hard in this chapter, also why this was late. Read the beginning author's note (if you haven't) I wrote important stuff there. WOW the hits and kudos I got on this series is mind blowing!! Thank you so much everyone it means the world to me! Also I like reading comments good or bad. HAPPY HOLIDAY have a great day luv y'all <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lateness but it took me so long to get encouraged to write. I have so much school work that needed to be done and also writer's block! Sorry again, now I won't keep you waiting any longer without further ado... Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

****

Barry had just received a text from Caitlin saying to wear a blue tie to match her dress. Barry knew he had to tell Caitlin the truth, he couldn't sling her along anymore. He was a mix of emotions, excitement because his sister is getting married and nervous because of how Caitlin will react to his secret. Barry was using Joe's old pickup truck again to pick up Caitlin. This seemed to have become a habit with them. 

(-)

Barry was leaning on the bonnet of of the truck waiting for Caitlin. He heard a door open and looked up. He was lost for words just looking at her. She looked absolutely stunning, Caitlin was wearing a navy flowy dress that fitted her figure perfectly. Her hair was braided to one side and didn't have that much make up on but still looked outstanding. She smiled as Barry walked up the steps to greet her. 

"Hey Barry! I like your tie!" Caitlin giggled.

"You look... wow... beautiful!" he hesitated staring at her.

"Thank you Barry, you look handsome!"

They both blushed before Barry said "Shall we start going" holding out his arm to link with her's. They walked down to the car and Barry opened the car door for her.

"Nice to see chivalry isn't dead" Caitlin laughed getting into the car as Barry closed the door.

"Well you know me, I am quite a gentleman" Barry laughed getting into the driver's seat. 

 

The car ride to the wedding venue was full of singing (mainly from Barry) and laughing (at Barry's dancing). He gave the car keys to the valet and walked inside with Caitlin. The venue was in a newly built modern church arrayed with white flowers and fairy lights.

 

"This church is beautiful. I'm speechless!" Caitlin whispered to Barry.

"I know! Caitlin can you go find our seats please. I am going to find Joe."

"Yeah sure, see ya!" Caitlin said walking away to their seats

 

(-)

 

"Joe are you there?" Barry asked knocking on the door.

Joe opened the door and hugged Barry. "Barry how are you!"

"I'm great actually! I should be asking you if you're ok, you're daughter is getting married in less than an hour!"

"It's just the feeling that my little girl isn't little anymore. You'll understand this feeling when you have a girl Barry, you will wan't to protect her from the world and guide her to make the right choices and decisions. But when you're little girl is getting married you realise that you can't protect her anymore."

"I know it's tough Joe but you will always be her father and she will always be your daughter. Also Eddie is an amazing guy who loves Iris so much, it's so clear to see."

"I am happy for her she has grown up to be a beautiful woman and I couldn't be more proud, of both of you. Barry you are growing up to be such a great man that I always knew you would be. Watching you both every day reminds me that you are no longer children, but mature adults."

"Thanks Joe we learnt from the best." Barry smiled hugging Joe.

"Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about Barry?"

"Well I am thinking of telling Caitlin the truth, that I'm the Flash."

"Are you sure you're ready for that Barry? This is a very very big secret."

"I know it's a big secret Joe, but I can't keep lying to her."

"I understand she means a lot to you."

"I know she is right girl for me, she has a right to know."

"Barry it sounds as if you lo..."

There was a knocking at the door. "Mr West, Iris is almost done getting ready you should get into position."

"That's my cue!" Joe sighed.

"Don't worry Joe!" They hugged and Barry left the room to sit next to Caitlin.

 

(-)

 

The ceremony was amazing and emotional, Joe was crying more than Iris! Even though Barry won't admit it he shed a few tears as well. It's now the after party and the dance floor is very crowded, so Barry and Caitlin are on the roof terrace staring out at the city.

 

**Barry P.O.V (A/N it was easier to write in a point of view)**

"Wow the city at night is stunning." 

"Mhm" I asked I wasn't paying attention my mind was trying to think of how to tell her my secret. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said that this view is stunning. Barry are you ok? You have been quiet since the ceremony, is something wr..."

I interjected "Listen I need tell you something!" turning to her.

"Umm ok."

"I... It's not easy to say... I mean... Ugh!" I stuttered.

"Oh my gosh" She gasped "Barry are you gay! Is that why you didn't kiss me... I..."

"No! Oh no Cait, I am not gay trust me!" I laughed.

"Phew!" She laughed "So what is it then Barry, just say it."

"It's just that... I wish I could just say it but it.."

"What Barry, what?" 

I exhaled then turned to look towards the city not meeting her eyes.

"Ok fine Barry I am going to leave" She turned round and started walking to the roof exit. "I really like you Barry and you keep pushing me away. Like on our date you didn't have the guts to kiss me. I'm sorry I'm going Barry, you are obviously not ready to tell me so I am ju.."

I picked her up and 'flashed' her to the other side of the roof terrace, this caused Caitlin to do a very loud gasp. 

"It...What...You... The Flash!?" She stuttered still in shock.

I leant down and captured her lip's in mine. That moment when our lips first touched the world seemed to stop, no one else other than Caitlin mattered. She reacted very quickly and kissed me back just as passionately, wrapping her arms round my neck and mine around her waist. We pulled away from the kiss still resting our foreheads together.

"For the record I really like you too Cait. I am sorry that I didn't tell you my secret soone.." She put a finger to my lips.

"Barry you have no reason to be sorry, you are my hero. Now I get to properly thank you for everything." She smiled looking up at me .

"Caitlin will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Barry!" She leant up and kissed me lightly.

We spent the half of the night dancing (and the other half kissing)! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy ending but I thought it was sorta cute, THEY FINALLY KISSED!! Now the story will be how their relationship develops. I would like to say THANK YOU ALL for almost 1000 hits and over 40 kudos OMFG!! I love it when people enjoy what I write (my english teacher doesn't XD !) But seriously thank you, you all mean a lot to me! I hope you have a great day! Stay awesome :) <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only say I am sorry! I am so humbled that people still read this even due to my lateness all the time. This chapter is really short but it is a milestone in their relationship, so ya sorta necessary.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this!

** CHAPTER 9 **

 

Caitlin huffed shoving her beach towel in her bag. Barry thought it would be a great idea to take Caitlin on a study break to the beach. She was reluctant to accept the offer but Barry would not let her say no, she has been studying for her finals in Biochemistry non-stop for 10 hours straight.

"Cait, honey are you ready?" 

"Do I have to go?!" Caitlin whined opening the door.

"Yeah you definitely need a break!" Barry laughed closing the door as she shuffled out her room.

He wrapped his arms around her waist "Smile Cait you get to spend the rest of your day with me!" 

"I seriously need to study Barry I have to learn about the res..." Barry cut her off with a soft kiss.

"What was it that you needed to do?" Barry smirked knowing the effect he had on her.

"Go to the beach." Barry laughed picking her up bridal style and flashing them of to the beach.

 

(-)

 

 

The beach is beautiful, the lake is glistening like the sand. The sand felt warm and soft. Barry turned to Caitlin who was looking out smiling wearing his Clippers snapback hat. We went over to a quiet part of the beach, there weren't many people out at the beach anyway. 

After setting down their stuff Caitlin turned to Barry "Race you!" she screamed running to the sea. Barry was caught off guard but recovered quickly by running in after her.

Caitlin won the race and waited for Barry to come next to her in the water "You're slow today!"

"Maybe I was purposely slow, there was a pretty great view." Barry smirked.

"Barry!" Caitlin gasped jokingly smacking his chest, causing them both to laugh.

"You know you love me really..."

"Well..."

"Oh shit Cait, I'm sorry I didn't mean to put you in that position, it just came out. I mean, I love you but I don..."

Caitlin cut him of with a kiss, breaking away she smiled "Barry of course I love you. I think I have loved you ever since Christmas last year but only realised it recently."

He captured his lips in hers'. "I think I loved you ever since you sang with me. Your amazing voice just blew me away." 

"Meanie" Caitlin moaned sticking her tongue out.

"I'm kidding, but I did love you since then just didn't realise it until recently as well."

(-)

 

They had a great rest of the day, it consisted of ice cream eating and swimming. To say the least it was a good distraction for Caitlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and upload but I cannot make any promises. Have a great day! (Thank you for sticking with me and this story y'all are amazing <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Have a nice day and stay tuned for more :* !!!


End file.
